spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Galleigo/N1 Series, V1.1
While the Soviet N1 never made it to the Moon, it did succeed in creating the most powerful rocket stage ever built. The N1 may have succeeded had the Soviet situation been better and greater funding was allowed to the project. Nevertheless, the technology of the N1 still applies today. That is why the GSA has built the N1 Series, V1.1 - featuring an upgraded N1 rocket and then its derivatives, some Russian, some by the GSA. The original N1 was first built, with a greatly upgraded first stage. It was then used to launch two heavy rovers to opposite sides of the Moon. N1-L3 (Original) The N1-L3 could not hold the maximum amount of fuel due to its spherical tanks which did not make use of the full cone. Now, with diffferently shaped fuel tanks and much, much better engines, the N1 was able to exit the atmosphere without discarding Block A. Block B proved only useful for orbiting and Block V was used for translunar injection. (note to self, size is 400p) Block V had been shrunken due to the smaller payload and uprated Block A, therefore taking on a more conical shape rather than a cylindrical one. The N1 performed flawlessly and successfully delivered the twin rovers to the Moon. N1-L3 (V1.2) Another upgrade to the N1 V1.1 would be required for a manned Martian landing, as commissioned by REMOVED. This new version featured an argon-propulsed Block G (V1.1 had only A, B and V, ommiting G and D) and a cylindrical Block V. It was originally to have featured boosters, however the conical design prevented any easy attachment of boosters. The engines at the core had undergone yet another upgrade to become about 1.5x their older size. Images are classified as of now. N1-MOK The N1-MOK (an idea proposed by Russians) was seen to be the ultimate derivative of the N1 rocket. It was planned to be an SSTO superheavy lifter using Block A as its core. Specifically, this modified Block A would have 16 liquid hydrogen engines rather than 30 kerosene engines. It also had four "arms" attached to it - we could not get much information on these stages other than the fact that they apparently used air. Due to these limitations, we could not build the N1-MOK as intended. Instead, we built a modified N1-MOK, instead with 25 engines (24 NK-33s and a GSA Aerospike) and six NERVA engines. Its second segment was then built to carry 3 crew and an ion engine. The core stage would be used for liftoff from Earth or even Mars, while the NERVAs would be used for powered landings and takeoffs from the Moon. Note that the core engines use kerosene instead of LH2. Images are classified as of now. N1-Vulkan Not related to the proposed Vulkan design, which was related to the Energia rocket. The N1-Vulkan, a design proposed by GSA engineers, was an N1 V1.1 with cryogenic engines on Block B and nuclear engines on Block V. The design now has: 1. The V1.1 Block A; 2. 9 J-2 engines (adapted to densified LH2) as Block B; and 3. 4 NERVA engines and sheets of radiator panels on a cylindrical Block V. A test flight is slated for 31 July. Category:Blog posts